The present invention relates generally to devices used in hunting for the release of attractant scents, and more particularly, to a reusable hanging scent container and scent wick therefor.
The use of animal attractant scents by hunters to increase their chances of hunting success is well known. In particular, these scents can be used in ways to take advantage of the mating processes of certain species. For example, in the case of white tail deer, it is known that the buck will prepare a "scrape" to attract a doe. The scrape is prepared by the buck as he scrapes the around with his hooves at a particular spot and deposits some urine thereon. This action call serve to attract a doe who will then periodically deposit a particular scent, produced when in heat, on the scrape, thereby indicating her receptiveness for mating. The buck will, in this manner, be alerted to the presence of the doe and will tend to spend more time in the location of his scrape. This increase in time spent in a particular area makes him easier to hunt.
Thus, hunters will prepare an artificial scrape, or locate a natural scrape, in an attempt to attract a buck. This is done by scraping the ground in a manner similar to that of the buck, and then depositing a commercially available scent thereon as shown in co-owned U.S. Pat. No. 5,361,527 that signals to the buck the presence of a doe in the correct stare of her estrus cycle.
Some hunters do not wish to make artificial scrapes or tamper with real scrapes. Rather, the hunters will simply establish a protected position or stand to hunt from, around which he will distribute the scent. Various scent dispensing devices are known, such as those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,035,435; 4,523,717; 3,046,192; and 2,959,354. Such prior art scent dispensers include absorbent material to hold and permit the slow release of the scent therefrom into the ambient air. However, many such prior art dispensers are complicated or simply do not protect the scent wick from harsh weather conditions, including wind, rain and snow, which will significantly affect the effectiveness of the scent dispersion. Furthermore, such scent wick dispensers are nothing more than simple absorbent materials that do not readily permit their reuse.
Accordingly, it would be very desirable to have a reusable hanging scent wick container with a protrudable wick for dispersion of the scent. The container should provide cover and protection for the wick and permit the simple retraction of the wick into the container or housing for storage and later use of the scent wick.